In the most of clinical diagnosis analysis equipment for inside of fluid a small amount of analyzer detection till the recent, by designing the apparatus for designing the multiple sample preparation and automated apparatus for the reagent addition and analyzing the parallel or the numerous test sample the effectiveness and economical efficiency were improved. The automated reagent preparation apparatus and such automated analyzer are integrated in the single thin film apparatus. The thin film type clinical test analyzer of this form automatically accurately can perform the hundreds kinds analysis with automatic or half having a small amount of sample and reagent within the one-hour. But this thin film type analyzer has the problem that the design is difficult to the design be complicated and the valve for automatically supplying sample or reagent the enzyme and buffer solution to the desired position on the thin film type analyzer essentials thin than. Therefore, it is simple in order to overcome this problem. It desperately need the suitable membrane valve for the thin film type analyzer.
In general, looking at the CD and DVD used as the film substrate, 12 cm polycarbonate substrate, the standard compact disk is formed from a reflective metal layer and a protective lacquer coating. DVD, CD and CDROM format is described by ISO 9660 industrial standard.
The polycarbonate substrate is optical quality transparent polycarbonate. Data layer of the DVD and CD are part of the polycarbonate substrate and the data is decorated with a series of pits shape by a stamper during the injection molding process. The polycarbonate substrate is available, such as bio-fluid in the small amount of material in the form of a thin film analyzer to diagnose and detect strain modifications, when the place of pits on the disk during the injection molding process, the flow path in the fluid flow and a buffer solution of the chamber to store the chamber can be formed. Finally, bio disc is manufactured by bonding multi-layered discs.
A bio disk is needed to facilitate a thin film valve controlling the flow and flow rate of the fluid flow path formed in the bio disk.
Hereinafter, the conventional CD-ROM, a disk, such as DVD to convert modified lab-on-a-chip to diagnose and detect a small amount of substance in the fluid Lab On a Chip, a protein chip and DNA chip, a biochip such as the valve is integrated with a thin film disk or a disk with a thin film integrated valve for performing bio and chemical processes to diagnose and detect a small amount of material in the fluid; And it refers to a device with a control unit for controlling the drive referred to as “thin film valve device”.
By using the centrifugal force of the injected sample to the inlet on the disk, a device for moving the fluid to the surface of the disk, the European patent “Disk for centrifuge” GB1075800, publication date 1967 Jul. 12 are disclosed. In addition, the fluid going by using the centrifugal force the sample injected into the inlet of the disk to move to the channel and the chamber, a device for separating the sample European patent “Separating Disks for centrifuge” EP Patent No. 3,335,946, Apr. 12, 1965 are disclosed. However, these inventions have failed to elaborate flow control since the invention could not overcome the delamination problem of the valve.
In addition, an electromagnetic valve is used to open and close the flow path using a cylinder or moving the plunger by a force of a magnetic field. For moving the print cylinder or plunger, a suitable size of ferrite core and the number of winding are required to ensure the strength of the magnetic and also more power is needed for moving the cylinder or plunger to on-off valve. Therefore, the valve with the electromagnet will not only be possible to configure the thin-film due to the size of the electromagnetic valve itself, there are many problems in a number of power consumption due to heat, it is not suitable as a film-like valve.
The electromagnetic valve with the U.S. “Electromagnet Ball valves U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,767 and the paper “an optimized electromagnetically activated micro ball valve”, proceedings Sensor. Vol. 2, 405-408, 1999 has been a good example for using an electromagnetic valve.
Additionally, when the liquid meets a thin fluid path changing into a wide fluid path or when the surface changing from hydrophilic to hydrophobic, the capillary burst valve, exemplified in United States patent “Integrated microfluidic disk” U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,457, prevents liquid from completely spilling, even if the centrifugal force is generated, until the rotation speed of the disk exceeds a certain threshold.
The capillary burst valve can independently control each valve based on rotation speed and the width of the fluid path, shape, surface condition and the combination thereof. However, the capillary burst valve cannot be used in applications that have high speed rotation speed process because the opening critical rotation speed of the valve is very low and without meticulous speed control the valve may unintentionally be opened and when the number of independently controlled valves increase more meticulous rotation speed control is needed because the rotation speed difference between individual valves are very miniscule.
Additionally, even if meticulous speed control is possible, reproducibility of the valve control may not be possible because the rotation speed of each disk may be different due to variables in the disk creating process. Also, capillary burst valves have disadvantage of long term storage due to evaporation problems because they are not fundamentally sealed.
In order to solve the problems, the present invention provides thin film valve apparatus that combines multi-layered disk with thin film adhesive tape while creating perforated closing membrane on the perforated hole with black membrane layer then melting the thin film closing membrane with laser beam and opening the thin film closing membrane.
Solving Means of Problem
To achieve the same purpose of thin film valve apparatus of the present invention, the thin film adhesive tape of fluid hole closing membrane is metal coated thin film adhesive tape or black paint that include plurality of micro heating particle that absorb energy of the laser beam.
The black paint is easily heated by a laser beam because it has a high absorption rate coefficient.
A plurality of micro heating particles hated with radiation of laser beam fuse the adhesive.
The micro heating particles are preferred to have at least one type of particles selected from ferromagnetic material, the magnetic fluid, or a metal oxide.
The magnetic substance is preferred that the steel consisting of at least one selected from the group consisting of Fe, Ni, Cr and oxides thereof as a component.
Metal oxide is preferred to be selected from the group consisting of Al2O3, TiO2, Ta2O3, Fe2O3, Fe3O4 and HfO2.
The ferromagnetic powder called the magnetic fluid is the ultrafine particle 1 nm˜100 nm is utilized. The liquid of the colloid state is preferred so that the liquid itself have magnetism using the surfactant like the fatty acid.
Adhesive used in the thin film adhesive tape is one sided tape, and the double sided tape or the adhesive tape are preferred. And the material like the hot melt, silicone, rubber, modified silicon, acryl group, polyamide, polyolefin, teflon-like, polyester, epoxy, the ultravilotic sense curing resin UV curable adhesive, UV adhesive, thermoplastic resin, gel, the wax etc. as to the adhesive, can be applied.
Generally, it surface-treated in both sides or one side of membrane such as one sided tape or the double sided tape is paper, vinyl, the polyester film, polyethylene film Polyethylene film PET the polyethylene terephthalate, and the Poly-Ethylene Terephthalate film and the other composite by the special adhesive an adhesive: a gluing agent. The high sealing and adhesive material having the characteristic of the shock-absorbing, vibrational relaxation, the impact resistance, heat resistance, adsorption capability, the adhesive force etc are selected according to the condition needed and it can use.
According to another aspect of the present invention, black membrane is used in the thin film adhesive tape of the fluid closing hole.
A black membrane increases the absorption rate and is easily heated by a laser beam.
According to an embodiment present invention, the hot melt tape or thermosetting tape or the thermoplastic tape is preferred.
The polyacrylamide, polyacrylate, polymethacrylate, and polyvinyl amides are preferred as a gel.
COC, PMMA, PC, PS, POM, PFA, PVC, PP, PET, PEEK, PA, PSU, and PVDF are preferred as a thermoplastic resin.
A paraffin wax, synthetic wax, and microcrystalline wax are preferred as a wax.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a thin film valve apparatus comprising of fluid closing hole integrated with body of the rotatable disk, one or more chambers for storing biological or biochemical analysis, flow paths connecting the chambers, assay site or biochemical reaction chamber for performing sample and biological or biochemical reaction, fluid holes located in the middle connect by the fluid path, thin film valve for closing the fluid hole with fluid closing hole as well as thin film valves.
An embodiment of the present invention, biological or biochemical reaction refers to 3D structural change based on specific binding reaction between two bio-materials or ligand-receptor reaction or antigen-antibody reaction or immune response reaction or DNA hybridization reaction or biochemical reaction.
The biochemical reaction is for heating up DNA and performing the nucleic acid PCR. More specifically, the reaction includes blood, the virus, bio-material, and bacteria in which the specimen includes such as DNA or RNA.
The thin film valve apparatus according to the present invention is suitable for detecting or analyzing small amount of biochemical or chemical substance within fluid like lab on a chip implementing ELISA/CLISA analysis method, lab on a chip implementing rapid test method, or food poison bacteria inspection, residual antibiosis inspection, residual agricultural pesticide inspection, heavy metal in water inspection, GMO food inspection, food allergy inspection, pollutant inspection, colon bacillus or salmonella like bacteria inspection, paternity test, types of meat or place or origin inspection, small amount of biochemical or chemical substance inspection.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the inspection of bacillus the colon bacillus, O157 bacteria, pseudomonas aeruginosa, staphylococcus aureus, vibrio, salmonellae inspection is preferred.
In the present invention, it is preferred to inspect most frequently used organic phosphorus or carbonate based insecticides among insecticides used among vegetables, fruits, greens.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, it is preferred that the bio-material is at least one of the materials selected from in the DNA, oligonucleotide, RNA, PNA, ligand, receptor, antigen, antibody, milk, urine, saliva, hair, crops and vegetable sample, and the meat sample, fishes sample, birds sample, the sewage the polluted water, domestic animals sample, foodstuff, food sample, mouth cell, tissue sample, saliva, semen, the protein, or the biomass.
The food ingredient refers to ingredients to make food, specifically ingredient for stew, noodles, making kimchi, making soup, ingredients including soup and etc.
It is preferred in the urine specimen that the thin film valve apparatus performs the leucocyte, blood, protein, nitrite, PH, specific gravity, glucose, ketone, ascorbic acid, urobilinogen, or bilirubin analysis.
Taking hair sample has an advantage over blood or urine analysis by accurately measuring historical record comprising of minerals, nutrients and accumulation of poisonous substances. Also, it is well known to those skilled in the art that it accurately analyzes long periods of deficit or excessive intake of inorganic substances and amount of poisonous substances.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the disk of the thin film valve apparatus may be the diameter of 120 mm, 80 mm, 60 mm or 32 mm is preferred.
The thin film valve apparatus, according to an embodiment of the present invention, the substrate of 2 layer or 3 layer, which is laminated or welded, the disk of the thin film valve apparatus is formed with the multi-layer disk.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, thin film valve apparatus, it is preferred that an upper, intermediate and lower substrate combine forming layers creating fluid path, fluid hole or chamber form inside the disk's body. Specifically, upper fluid path between side chamber and fluid hole is engraved at a predetermine depth in the upper substrate, fluid hole is formed in the intermediate substrate, and lower fluid path between the other side chamber and fluid hole is engraved at a predetermined depth in the lower substrate.
According to an embodiment, the thin film valve apparatus of the present invention, as to the fluid path, the thin film fluid path by the thin film adhesive tape is preferred.
The advantage of forming the fluid path without the inlaid of body with the thin film adhesive tape is provided to the thin film.
the thin film valve apparatus of an embodiment of the present invention, preferably it is formed owing to the thin film adhesive tape in which the flow path shape is designed into the thin film between the layer of the substrates.
The thin film fluid path in the part in which it is tightly bonded with each other with the thin film adhesive tape and it is comprised one body and at this time, the thin film adhesive tape comes off in the thin film between the support layer are formed at substrates.
The depth of the fluid path very narrowly can establish in the thin film. Therefore the capillary phenomena well occurs and the depth is advantageous for the fluid translation.
It coats the hydrophobicity on the fluid path of the valve front end in order to avoid the difficulty of the opening of the valve liquid filled the fluid path before the fluid hole closing membrane opening with the capillary phenomena.
The disk as to the thin film valve apparatus of the present invention, is the pneumatic pressure due to the movement of fluid may be referred to the be desirable, more, the be desirable the exhaust pipe is arranged as the opposite direction in other words, the opposite direction of the centrifugal force of the fluid flux the exhaust pipe for ejecting further is included.
As to the thin film valve apparatus of the present invention, it comprises the material selected in group comprised of the disk is the silicone, and air the gel aerogel, plastic, PMMA, glass, silicone, polypropylene, polyacrylate, polyvinyl alcohol, polyethylene, the polymethyl methacrylate PMMA:polymethyl methacrylate, the COC cyclic olefin polymer: Cyclic Olefin Copolymer and polycarbonate.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, COC and polycarbonate are most preferred while the disk the silicone, polypropylene, COC and polycarbonate are preferred.
Moreover, it is preferred that the disk surface of the thin film valve apparatus is coated with aluminum sheet or oil film to prevent liquid stored within the chamber from evaporating.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the thin film valve apparatus includes forming the fluid path and hole between neighbor chambers, preparing thin film for closing the fluid hole, and thereafter making a hole at the thin film valve, by a heat from a heat source apparatus, to open the fluid hole.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the thin film valve apparatus includes the fluid hole closing membrane by the thin film adhesive tape is left on the cell the membrane valve when forming substrate junction.
It is preferred that the black paint is coated on the fluid hole closing membrane region by the thin film adhesive tape.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a black thin film adhesive tape comprised of adhesive layer and black membrane layer is used to create closing membrane on the fluid hole on the entire substrate region of the adhesive surface.
The adhesive layer may further include the black paint or micro heating particle.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the thin film adhesive tape, includes of black membrane layer, covering the entire surface of the substrate, and adhesive layer, not covering the fluid hole closing membrane. At this time, the fluid hole closing membrane has the advantage that there is no adhesive layer and it easily melts with the laser beam.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, during bonding of substrate, fluid hole closing membrane can be formed by installing at least one of black vinyl, black hot melt adhesive, black thermoplastic resin, black polyester film, black paint coated PVDF, black polyethylene film, black PET the polyethylene terephthalate, and the Poly-Ethylene-Terephthalate film or other synthetic black materials.
The Material that is a thin film circular shape, and a thickness of 0.001 mm˜0.2 mm is preferred.
While the body is assembled, the fluid hole closing membrane bonds the substrates, around the fluid hole and closing the fluid hole and opening by the heat of the laser beam.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the adhesive bonds a plurality of membrane coated substrates to form a single body.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the controller unit of the thin film valve apparatus includes the spindle motor for rotating a body, a slider on which the laser beam generator mounted, and a slide motor for moving the laser beam generator to a corresponding the fluid hole region by controlling a movement of the slider and opening the corresponding fluid closing membrane by the laser beam.
According to embodiments of the present invention, preferred methods of opening thin film valve includes method of radiating a laser beam to open a hole on the thin film closing membrane; moving the laser beam generating device from the left and right, and tearing the fluid thin film closing membrane while radiating a laser beam; or tearing the fluid hole closing membrane by slightly rotating a disk to the left and right while radiating a laser beam.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the thin film valve controller mounts the permanent magnetic on the slide to search in a radial direction of area to be opened.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, space addressing of thin membrane valve is made through radial direction search and azimuthal direction search, where radial direction search is done by slider motor control and azimuthal direction search is done by short rotation control or step motor control for rotating predetermined rotation while the slider is stopped. In case of spindle motor, during short rotation, membrane cylinder magnet of disk and permanent magnet of slider stops disk's rotation and performs azimuth search and in case of stepping motor azimuth search information obtained from the reflector of the disk and photo coupler is used as reference to control rotating angle of the stepping motor for azimuth search.
In the state where the disk is stopped after the radial search and azimuth search done, opening a fluid hole by melting a thin film closing membrane of the corresponding membrane valve by a heat of the laser beam.
Preferably, according to an embodiment of the present, a control unit of the thin film valve apparatus may further include a thin film cylinder magnet on a disk providing the radial direction reference about the membrane valve, and a permanent magnet on a slider acting an attractive force about the thin film cylinder magnet.
Preferably, according to an embodiment of the present invention, the thin film valve apparatus may further include a reference reflector a radial direction reference about the membrane valve and a photo coupler detecting a position of the reference reflector.
It is preferred that a stepping motor, according to an embodiment, is connected on a spindle motor shaft with a gear for a rotation of the azimuthal direction of a body and operated.
After performing a search, a laser beam generator of the thin film valve apparatus is mounted on the slider, which melts a fluid hole closing membrane while rotating disk with a pulse beam or a continuous beam with radial search and makes a fluid hole.
In this case, during rotation of the disk, whenever laser beam generator apparatus, installed on the slide, matches or aligns with the thin film valve, without searching azimuth, the laser beam heats the fluid closing hole, opens the fluid closing hole.
A space addressing about a plurality of thin film membrane valve includes determining a reference point of the space addressing on a disk, placing a thin film cylinder magnet on the disk after the space addressing, and independently placing a laser beam generator to a corresponding membrane valve after the space addressing and opening a corresponding thin film valve.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a space addressing about a plurality of membrane includes, providing a reference point of the space addressing on the disk as a coordinate of a reference reflector, detecting azimuth angle information of the reference point corresponding to a membrane valve using the photo coupler, after detecting, independently opening each thin film valve by moving a laser beam generator on a slider in a radial direction of the disk or and opening each membrane valve independently by disposing each laser beam generation system to each membrane valve.
As described above, in a case, if spacing address has been performed, the laser beam generating system and the thin film valve are aligned or spatially arranged, facing each other.
A neodymium magnet as a thin film cylinder magnet is preferred. However, it is not limited thereto.
The neodymium magnet is preferred but the permanent magnet can be replaced by an electromagnet.
In a state where the electromagnet on, a space dressing of thin film valve is performed by between the electromagnet and the thin film permanent magnet on the slider while rotating the disk with low speed according to an embodiment of the present invention.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, preferably, it is necessary to have a process which focuses parallel in order to use the laser as the heating source for melting the fluid hole closing membrane. The laser focusing processing includes, in order to focus, the lens is mounted on the front end of the laser beam generator, making the wedge shaped laser beam and focusing on the surface of the fluid hole closing membrane by swinging the laser beam generator to the disk in a vertical direction.
With mounting the laser beam generator on the lower part of the disk called the opposite side and the optical sensor on the upper portion of the disk, a laser focusing process includes, moving up the laser beam generator slowly whiling radiating on the disk with checking amount of beam inputting to the optical sensor, determining in-focus of the laser beam or the valve is open if the intensity of light becomes suddenly stronger, and stopping the movement of the laser bean generator finishing the laser focusing.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the laser beam generator may further include a focusing actuator for the laser focusing.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the laser beam generator may further include the focusing actuator for varying focusing distance and the feedback controller for observing an intensity and amount of the light passing through the thin film closing membrane with the optical sensor described above and reflecting this to the focusing actuator.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the laser beam generator may further include the focusing actuator s to the invention, and, the other side, with forming the lens on the lower part substrate of the disk corresponding to the position of the valve into the hemi spherical grain in order to focus in this case, it is not necessary to have the focusing motion by up and down movement of the laser beam generation system.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, it is preferred that one of the optical sensor is used among a photo diode, a photodiode array, a charge-coupled device (CCD), a Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and a laser power meter.
Effects of Invention
As illustrated in the above, the fluid hole of the body inner portion to the fluid path can be opened and can be closed as the invention relating to the opening/closing device of the tape applying the adhesive tape to the double sided tape which coats with the film or the black paint so that the thin film valve apparatus according to the present invention control the flow or the flow rate of fluid, and both sides of the black double sided tape or the black film or the fluid hole closing membrane formed with the film coating PVDF with the black paint with the heat source apparatus.
More specifically, the thin film valve apparatus according to the present invention is essential to the rotatable the bio disk in which bio-chip such as the lab on a chip for diagnosing inside of fluid a small amount of material and detecting, and the protein chip and DNA chip are integrated.
Particularly, the disk unit including the conventional CD-ROM and DVD etc is remodeled with deformation and the thin film valve apparatus of the present invention opens and closes the fluid path and the fluid hole formed in the body of the thin film but it is essential.
The thin film valve apparatus of the present invention provides the advantage the local heating is possible and it can accumulate there are many unit area per valves because of melting the thin film closing membrane using the laser beam and opening and In addition that the membrane valve by the thin film adhesive tape is automatically formed in the fluid hole region without the separate process while combining the multi-layer disk multi-layered disk with the thin film adhesive tape.
Because the present thin film valve apparatus using laser bean to open the fluid hole closing membrane by melting, not only can it integrate unit area per valves by enabling regional heating it also provides the advantage of automatically forming thin film valve near fluid hole by thin film adhesive tape without any special process during bonding multi-layered disc by thin film adhesive tape.
Therefore, it is suitable for the valve formation of the thin film type apparatus for the thin film valve apparatus of the present invention diagnosing the inside of fluid a small amount of material such as the Lab On a Chip or the DNA chip and detecting. Particularly, it is suitable for the fluid path which is remodeled with deformation and in which the disk unit including the conventional CD-ROM and DVD etc. is formed in the body of the thin film and the valve apparatus configuration of opening and closes the fluid hole or controlling the flow rate.